Angel of Darkness
by Cyana Shan
Summary: The princess could heard voices around her, two... no three voices. Two were definitely human and familiar but the other was... robotic? Maybe it's a droid. Nonetheless, the human voices seemed worry... or it's the opposite? She wasn't sure. In fact, Leia couldn't remember why she was there or because of what. Every memory was a blur and, somehow, it frustrated her to not remember.


The dazzling light reflected by the medbay's white walls dissuaded Leia's eyes to stay open one millisecond after she woke up from her peaceful sleep. She groaned. Despite all the blankets, she could felt the cold, durastil bed she was stuck in. The princess could heard voices around her, two... no three voices. Two were definitely human and familiar but the other was... robotic? Maybe it's a droid. Nonetheless, the human voices seemed worry... or it's the opposite? She wasn't sure. In fact, Leia couldn't remember why she was there or because of what. Every memory was a blur and, somehow, it frustrated her to not remember. Her heart told her that it was an important moment, something she waited for a long time... three months maybe? Leia mentally shook herself. No, it was longer than that. But it didn't exceeded the year. That's the only thing she was positive at one hundred percent.

Suddenly, she heard a scream. Leia sat up quickly, alarmed that someone was injured or worst... but her sudden waking up only alarmed the three persons... well the two persons and the droid. She blinked but finally recognized the familiar face of her brother and the handsome one of Captain Solo near her bed. Without forgetting the metallic silhouet of the droid and, farther, the giant stature of the Walking Carpet, better knew as Chewbacca or Chewie. They were alarmed, sure, but by her, not the scream. Leia was confused. Why they weren't in alert? No one was in trouble or hurt? She hadn't imagined this scream after all...

Then it happen again but more softly, like a gentle complaint. It was almost a melody in Leia's ears. The princess looked at each of them, unsure. Seeing her confusion, Han quickly picked a small, grey packed blanket from the droid's metallic arms and gently put it in hers as Luke and the droid exited the room. All her wonder were replaced by pure joy when her gaze met the innocent, brown eyes of the little baby boy she held. _Her baby_. A small, adorable fuzz of dark hair covered the top of his head. He looked up at her, his small fists in her direction, a toothless smile on his cute little face. A few weeks ago, Leia had prepared herself to the baby's arrival but it hadn't prepared her for the amount of love she felt for her newborn.

She glanced slightly at Han, who was setting on the bed next to her, then brought her attention back to her baby. Say that all of this wouldn't have been possible if she hadn't put the Death Star's blueprint in Artoo, if the droid -well, droids still Threepio was with him- wasn't bought by her brother's uncle and if Luke's friend hadn't paid Han for the travel to Alderaan. If it wasn't for his friends, she wouldn't have met her brother, Han would have stayed a random smuggler and maybe the Rebel Alliance wouldn't have succeded when the X-wing were sent to destroy the Death Star...

"Ben." said the new mother softly, almost in a whisper.

"What?" replied the former smuggler.

"Ben." Leia repeated, looking at her husband. "The baby's name."

Han frowned. "Why did you pick up the _crazy_ old man's name for our baby?"

Leia laughed softly and kissed his temple gently. "Han, you miss a point. He was a _wise_ old man..." Han rolled his eyes at her change of word to describe the elder man. She continued. "He was the one who brought us together. He gave me the chance to meet the brother I didn't know I had. Without his help I would still be the prisonner of Va... my father and the Rebel Alliance wouldn't have won the battle over the Empire..."

"And we wouldn't have met each other and you wouldn't have fallen in love with this handsome man that I am." finished Han with a smirk.

"Nerf-Herder."

They exchanged a laugh and looked down at their baby.

"Ben... my little Angel..." whispered Leia, hugging the newborn over her heart.

The baby's brown eyes analyzed his parent's features with amazement and innocence. Yet, unknown to the new parents, a distinct sound filled the room, cold and mysterious. A sound that normally gave you goosbumps of terror. The parents -and even Luke outside- didn't seem to hear it. However, the sound made the baby grin, because, yes, little Ben could clearly hear the loud, breathing sound...


End file.
